


brats don’t get what they want

by carlislescult



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bottom Sweet Pea, D/s, Dom/sub, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlislescult/pseuds/carlislescult
Summary: sweet pea doesn’t know how to control himself, except he does.
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Female Character(s), Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Reader, Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	brats don’t get what they want

**Author's Note:**

> talk of a looooot of other different scenarios, and if u like them i might continue!

he wasn’t allowed to touch.

he wasn’t allowed to grip your hips.

he wasn’t allowed to guide your hips, like he was trying to do right now-

“you disobeying me? is that what you’re about to do sweetheart?” you grabbed his hands, dropping both of them on either side of him. 

“fuck- no!” he whimpers out, quite pathetically.

“are you sure, sweets? cus’ that’s what it just looked like.” the disappointed frown on your face was what set sweet pea off the most. he’d already fucked up today by starting another fight with reggie about flirting with his girl. although he knows you can take care of yourself, first hand. his punishment still wasn’t as bad as it was about to get. 

before he was only gonna be overstimulated, although he doesn’t know that, and never will, because there was a change of plans. 

“i said no touching, right?” your voice was a millimeter away from angry, making him visibly shudder. 

he wasn’t gonna deny what he just did, that’d only make his predicament worse. 

“i-i’m sorry.” he sounded pitiful, wrecked, and you hadn’t even touched any of the main course yet. 

you sat on his lap, straddling him. 

“you are?” the hand that was resting on your own thigh trailed its way up to make base in sweet peas head of hair. 

you yanked his head back, watching his pleasured expression. hearing his noise of approval, pleasure, you’d only grinned. 

“not a good boy for me anymore, baby? is that what’s this about.” 

sweet pea could only try to nod, the grip you have on the hair at the back of his nape unrelenting. 

he wanted attention.

he wanted your attention specifically, and you know this. it’s a game you both play often. 

“you don’t get to cum tonight.” 

his eyes flew open in panic, “no! no, baby please.” he was practically sobbing in your hands. 

you soothed his hair back, moving strands behind his ears. 

“yes.” the direct eye contact between the two of you was intense. although no one was there with you, if somebody was they would be trying to cut the tension with a knife. it’s a battle of dominance through eye contact, and each of you knowing who was going to win. 

you lifted a leg, and it might’ve looked like you we’re getting up to leave his warmth all together. he’d made a sound of protest, maybe disappointment, until he realized you were now straddling his thigh. 

all he could do now was pout and make beautiful sounds. 

you made two taps on his thigh, gently, asking a unspoken question that only he could answer. 

he glared at you, grumbling before he finally choked out a pained, “green.” 

you nodded gently, kissing his neck as a reward of sorts and backing up just as quick to let him in on your own torture plans. 

“i said you weren’t going to cum yes?” he nodded softly, keeping quiet, knowing the rules. “i never said i wasn’t.” you smiled at him menacingly, making him mentally curse the fuck out of you. 

‘i fucking hate this,’ sweet pea thought to himself bitterly. 

‘no you don’t, idiot.’ another part of him screamed, ‘you literally asked for this.’

his eyes rolled back, thinking about his punishment, and damning himself for being such a brat. you only watched, watching him spiral into the headspace he wanted for this. 

“i’ll give you a motive.” 

he opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow, waiting for you to continue.

“after i ride your thigh,” the hand on his thigh gripped tighter. “if you don’t cum whilst i ride you, and get myself off again, i’ll let you fuck me.” 

the exhale of releaf he gave was almost adorable.

“if you happen to come,” you sing songed, leaning forward to whisper in his ear for dramatic effect. “you’re getting overstimulated til you can’t feel your fuckin’ dick anymore.”

sweets closed his eyes again, taking in what you’d just said. 

“do you hear me?” you grabbed his face roughly, smooshing his lips and face. the innocent look on your face, mixed with the words you’d just spoken. 

pea whimpered, “yes ma’am.” was all he could whisper out. he prayed you heard him. 

you nodded, accepting that. loosening your hand and kissing his cheeks in apology, making him blush like a baby. and he is, he’s your baby. 

BUT IF SOMEONE THATS NOT YOU EVER ASKED ITS ALWAYS “what the fuck is a baby?” 

“bed?” you asked him, caressing him quite gently compared to what you were going to do. 

“after-” he inhaled. composing himself, “after you ride my thigh.”

you smiled at him, “good boy.”

“thank you for answering quickly, baby.”

he did not visibly preen..

the oversized flannel you had borrowed from sweet pea was the only cloth on your figure, and black panties of course, making this way hotter to him than usual. 

“you can touch now.” and that’s all he needed to grip your hips and help you move your hips along his thigh. 

you sighed in pleasure, rutting against him slowly, dragging it out. knowing that would drive pea crazy. 

“sweetie. sweets- look at me. keep eye contact, baby.” 

he whimpers, dragging his eyes away from the sight of you grinding against his muscular thigh, to look you in the eyes. 

“think i should use you tonight? we share a toy? or maybe just use it to make myself feel good and you watch.” you were just talking, pulling out ideas in your head you’d been thinking of for a while. panting a little hard, you have no idea how your still talking.

“yeah?” he sounded breathless, thinking of the last time you ‘used’ him. he’d been being a brat all day, knowing perfectly what was going to happen when the both of you got home, and he took advantage of the fact that he knew you were going to be gentle with the long blue dildo you’d gotten the both of you to ‘share’. 

“maybe- maybe, i’ll just use it on you.” you continue on, watching his reactions. he squeezed your hip, anticipation eating at him. “maybe make you cum, maybe just get you close enough to keep you on the edge.” you laughed breathily.

his head fell back, how you always did this he’d never know. make him fall apart just by words. 

the slap to his other thigh made him quickly look back to you, knowing he broke contact. “or maybe just fuck you with it and avoid your spot?” he choked, gripping your hips ever so tightly, while shaking his head ‘no’. 

“you don’t- fuck- you don’t like that, baby?” he was watching you fall apart, while also falling apart himself just listening to the filth you spewed. 

“you don’t want me to do that to you?” you pouted at him, hips starting to get sore, but also on the edge yourself. 

“i want,” he sighed, running one of his hands up your back. “i want that. so bad.” 

“you do?” all of a sudden her hands are in his hair, pulling his hair back as her hips stutter. 

sweet pea grunted, “please, cum for me. please.” his voice was rough but soft, and everything you needed to hear.


End file.
